Physical therapy or physical rehabilitation is the treatment of physical injury or impairment through therapeutic exercise and the application of modalities that are intended to restore, facilitate and improve normal function or development. Such treatment, typically under the supervision and care of a licensed physical therapist, can be categorized into five different therapy regimes: resistance/strength training; balance and agility training; functional training; endurance/aerobic training; and flexibility training. Treatment under each of these regimes will typically include the use of several different pieces of equipment. For example, resistance/strength training usually incorporates application of resistance in opposition to the force of muscular contraction, the resistance being provided by tension via elastic, hydraulic or suspended mass (weights) components. Endurance/aerobic training includes light-to-moderate exercising for extended periods of time, such as rowing, walking or jogging which, when performed indoors, would require a rowing machine, treadmill or the like. The equipment for these therapies are often conveniently combined into one location, such as a spa or physical therapy center, but some patients may be unable, or perhaps reluctant, to travel even a short distance to the physical therapy equipment.
What is needed is a rehabilitation station that can be easily moved from one patient to another and provide a plurality of physical therapy exercises/modalities.